


The Elites Princess

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Death, Guns, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Aria Simmons Father owes a lot of money to a certain group. The most powerful people in the south. The Elite. After his death she goes with them and becomes part of there relationship and lives a perfect life. What happens when the inner circle try’s to destroy it.
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/Hangman Adam Page/Kenny Omega/Nick Jackson/Matt Jackson/OFC, Cody Rhodes/OFC, Hangman Adam Page/OFC, Kenny Omega/OFC, Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson, Matt Jackson/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson/OFC, Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Elites Princess

**Chapter 1**

  
Cody Rhodes POV

"Are you going to help Kenny?" I looked up from the folder I was reading threw to see Matt looking at Kenny. It was nearing the end of the year, witch meant it was time to see who needed to pay up. 

We ran most of the South, and did a lot of business. If you needed blackmail, we had it. Need some weapons we had it. Need an entire new identity, we've got you passports, IDs, and birth certificates. Our prices could range from money or info on other people. We would give you some time to pay up, we would give you warnings, but eventually we will get what we want. 

"I still don't understand why we don't just put this all in a computer system." Kenny mumbled grabbing a folder from the large pile. 

"Kenny, we have already talked about that." I warned setting the folder down so I could focus solely on him. 

"Ya, I know. But imagine how much faster we could do this." 

"And imagine how much faster the fbi or someone could find all of our info. Imagine how fast our asses would be in prison." I pointed out. "My dad did this by hand. We can too." Kenny looked as though he was going to continue to argue, but gave in, opening the folder. We sat like this for a while. Me, Kenny, Matt, Nick, and Adam. All reading threw old 'jobs' that had happened. 

"I found something." Nick said, grabbing our attention. "Mr. Jason Blue. He killed his wife and wanted to frame his best friend for it. He asked us for, blackmail on his friend to get him to confess to a crime he didn't commit. He also asked for a new identity for him and his daughter." He read. 

"What does he owe us?" I asked. For as much as he asked, it had to be quiet a lot. 

"Originally it was $1600." 

"Originally?" 

"It's been 13 years. How the hell did we miss this?" Nick asked looking up at me. 

"I don't know, but with how long it's been, he would owe us $20,800. Do we know where he is?" I asked looking to Matt. 

"Looks like his plan was to go to New York, but he may have moved since then. I would need a few hours to track him down." He said.

"Get on that then. We're done for the day, the rest of you, prepare for a trip. I have a feeling he will need to speak with all of us. Adam, come with me." I said standing from where I was seated. As I walked out with Adam trailing behind, the rest of them went there own separate ways. 

"What do you need me for?" Adam asked as we walked. Adam Page, or better known as Hangman Page, was in charge of .........punishing those who have wronged us. 

"I need you to work on some... punishments for our friend. I have a feeling after 13 years, he won't be vary exited to give us the money." I said stoping at the door to my bedroom. "Go get some thing ready. OH! And bring some rope, let's make a statement for wherever he is." 

————————————

"Come on, we could really use you." 

"Cody, I wouldn't do it with dad. I'm not doing it with you." I sighed as Dustin hung up on me. Again. My brother had many connections, he could really help us out, but he refuses. It was something that caused a rip in his and my fathers relationship. This had to be the 100th time I tried to get him in. 

"Cody! We found something." Kenny called through the door. 

"Coming!" I yelled back standing up, pulling my X-Men tee shirt back on. I quickly opened the door to fine Kenny standing there. "Matt found something?" 

"Ya. Come on." 

——————————

"We found something?" I asked walking into the conference room. Adam was sat in the back corner, beer in hand. Matt has a laptop on his lap as he typed something. Matt was in charge of most of the technology things. 

"I found him." Matt said looking up at me. "We had a picture of him so I ran it through surveillance cameras, and found a match in South Carolina. He's going my Arnold Jacobson, and his daughter is Aira" He said moving the screen so I could see it. 

"Ok, get his home address. We'll have SCU go down there tonight to scout out the house. Matt, find out as mush as you can about that man. Adam, make sure we have everything. Kenny, make sure we have a back door if needed. Nick, get one of the HardyZ on the phone." I said giving everyone a job. 

I walked down the hall searching for SCU. Once I found them I have them quick orders and said Matt would send them the info. "Cody! I've got Matt Hardy!" I nodded a thanks to Nick, taking the phone. 

"Well, hello Mr, Rhodes." A light Country accent said. 

"No need to be formal Matt. We need some help." I say cutting to the chase. Matt and Jeff didn't exactly work for us, but they helped out here and there. And all though we ran most of this area, they had there bit of area they claimed, and that's just where this man was. 

"Well, what can we do for you Cody?" He asked. 

"Theres a man that owes us a lot of money, and turns out he was hiding in your area. All I need is for the police to not be an issue when we do business." 

"Sounds reasonable, how long you need and where at?" 

"We need all night, and it's on the corner of 7th and Main." 

"OH Cody! That's a long time, AND a Busy area! That's going to cost you a shiny nickel." He chuckled. 

"Name your price." 

"Oh, Cody. Cody Cody Cody! You think you can pay just like that!" I clenched my jaw as he spoke. I always preferred working with Jeff, he didn't have all the damn personalities, but I guess I should be happy I don't have to deal with 'broken Matt Hardy' 

"How about 30% of what we get from him." I offer. He stoped laughing immediately. 

"50% and it's a deal." 

"I'm not made of fucking money Matt, I willing to do 35%, thats it." I would have agreed to 50%, but not knowing how much money he will have it could be a problem. 

"40%?" He offered. I sighed, we needed the police gone, and this was how we would do it. 

"Fine, but I don't like it." I mumbled. 

"Perfect, the police will be far from there and there will be no traffic! Bye!" He said before hanging up. I stomped into the meeting room to see Kenny working on another laptop. He looks up when I slam the phone onto the table breaking it in the process. 

"So, how much did he want?" Kenny asked going back to his work. 

"They get 40% of the profit, and the police are good and know one will be wandering by." I said sitting down. 

"I'm sorry, did you say 40%?!" I turned to see Nick wall in with Chris Jericho behind him. Chris was a big money maker, good with politics, also not afraid to sell someone out. We keep him well paid he tells us whatever we need. 

"Wanted 50%, I was able to work him down. What can I do for you Jericho?" I asked directing my attention from Nick to Chris. 

"Not much, just wanted you to meet someone, my...... Apprentice. This young man will be learning from me. He said Gesturing to the door, where a young man was now standing. He was small, but well built. He had dark brown hair. And was wearing jeans, a shirt with a panda on it, and a leather jacket. 

"Sammy Guevara! Nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out. I shook his hand not wanting to insult Chris at all. 

"Nice to meet you Guevara, Cody Rhodes. Where are you from?" 

"He's from Houston Texas. Met him at one of those underground wrestling shows. He knows his way around the streets, he's also vary persuasive." Chris said talking the kid up. Seriously, could he more than 24 years old? 

"Well, any friend of Jericho is a friend of mine." I said through a fake smile. "Well, Chris, I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you out, but we have somewhere to be tomorrow, so, have a good night." 

Chris patted me on the back. "Of course! Don't want y'all to fall asleep while doing work. Come on Sammy, I'll show you around." Chris said practically dragging the poor kid out. We stood in silence until they were gone. 

"Great, another Jericho." Nick said flopping down on the chair next to me. 

"Careful on where yo day shot like that, the last thing we want is for Jericho to hear that." I say pulling out a cigarette and lighter. As I lit it Nick mad a face. 

"You know that shot will kill you, right?" 

"That's the idea Nick. And I really don't need you telling me every time I smoke one." I said taking a puff. 

"Could you at least do it outside?" Kenny asked covering his mouth and noes with his shirt. 

"Fore the things we do for a living you would think more then just me and Adam would drink." I mumbled, bringing the cigarette back to my mouth. 

"Hey Cody, everything's ready for tomorrow." Matt days walking in with Adam in tow. Adam had clearly had a few more drinks since we had last been in here. 

"K, everyone is excused fore the night. You can leave and get some sleep." I said, all though it was really for show. Just as each of our rooms. Most of the time we all feel asleep in this room, all together on the couch. We would be up late as well as we would be up all night tomorrow. 

————————

Chris Jericho POV

"So, that's them?" I looked over at Sammy, who was leaning against the counter of my apartment. 

"Yes, they hate you in case you were wondering, the kindness was to keep me happy." I comment grabbing my cup of coffee. 

"That's why I'm confused. Why do you hate them? Why do you want to ruin them? Seems like you have it made." He said giving me a confused look. 

"I don't have any real power. They keep me alive for my knowledge. On my own I could take them down. I know all there plans. Photography memory is amazing." I say. 

"Ok, we're not the only two right?" He asked nervously. 

"No, I have others. But we have to wait for the perfect moment.."


End file.
